


burn.

by fraisesmoothie



Series: akeshu one-shots. [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (and also i needed to practice some writing so uhhh), M/M, take it just Take it, yo this is a whole fuckin mess but i wanted to write some edgy akeshu stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraisesmoothie/pseuds/fraisesmoothie
Summary: " 𝒷𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓇𝑒𝒻𝓊𝓁 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝑜𝓃𝑒, 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒹𝑜 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓿𝓲𝓿𝓮. "sometimes, ren can't help but think about things. it usually doesn't end well.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: akeshu one-shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	burn.

the gunshot still rings in his head. it didn't hurt him physically. emotionally, however, the bullet pierced through his body, sliding through veins, blood and flesh, until meeting the other side of his dark, melancholy thoughts. it didn't hurt. it just ached.  
  
he's not sure what to think of it, really. here he is, your average high school student (if you ignore the many factors that are not average about his life), in your strange, yet typical love story. shot through the heart-esque story. hah, see what i did there?  
  
perhaps it would've been better if he aimed for the heart. that way, it would finally break, rather than be barely pieced together, ready to crumble but _not quite yet._ he always was one to keep having hope, even when it all seemed hopeless. back to the topic at hand, though. his story, yes. it was practically a romcom, minus the com, and not as much rom as he would prefer. yet it was absurd enough to fall under that title. his boyfriend- ah, can ren even call him that...?  
  
it's hard to tell if shooting one's cognitive self falls under the typical "break-up".  
  
for simplicity's sake, he'll remain as his "boyfriend". even after attempting to kill him and cover it up as a suicide. see? i told you it was ridiculous.  
  
but, as mentioned before, his boyfriend shot his cognitive self (this basically means his "fake" self. it's a long story). not...quite as normal as you would imagine, when ren thinks it so bluntly. he wonders if he's grown numb to the words. they've slithered through his brain since the day it happened, after all.  
  
surely this would be a good reason to, i don't know, get the fuck out of that relationship _immediately?_ ren would naturally agree with that. yet, he won't. not until the day one of them truly dies, he won't fall out of love. call him stubborn, call him foolish, call him disgusting. his boyfriend has probably said all of those things, too, so he may be uninterested in those words as well. but no matter what, he won't leave the man's side.  
  
a bit creepy, maybe, but it's for the best. heaven knows that boy can't afford being alone again.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
ren wonders if akechi's still alive.  
  
akechi's probably hoping that ren is still dead, that it was a hallucination, or a nightmare.  
  
it's times like this where he really, really wishes he had never fallen in love.


End file.
